Sometime Around Midnight
by Sussurous
Summary: Cloud fails SOLDIER gets drunk sees Sephiroth and falls apart. Based on a song by the same title.


Based on on the song 'Sometime Around Midnight' by The Airborne Toxic Event.

It's sometime around midnight in some nameless under the plate club, the music is pounding, and the lights are flashing and lost in the crush of people Cloud feels safe. He's finally drunken enough that he has forgotten SOLDIER and Shin'ra and everything.

Zack had insisted on dragging him out tonight when all he'd wanted to do was hide from his failure and maybe die. Getting wasted out of his mind though, _had_ been a good idea. At least he'd been able to lose himself for a minute or two and make believe that his life's not over.

But as he stands under the bar lights, the band starts playing a song that brings it all back. And he's trying to hold himself together when through a break in the crowd he sees him.

At first Cloud's sure he's seeing things. What's _he _doing here? But Cloud knows that he isn't drunk enough to hallucinate yet because who has ridiculous hair like that anyway? Long and silver, Sephiroth's hair falls to his knees and reflects the club's strobe lights like tinsel.

Feeling like he's frozen in time, Cloud can't tear his eyes away.

Sephiroth's wearing an unbuttoned white shirt that shows off the long lean stretch of his torso. Tight jeans hang low on his hips showing off abs from a wet dream. He's not alone, (of course he wouldn't be). Sephiroth's arm is carelessly draped around someone Cloud doesn't know.

The crowd closes around him then and the music seems suddenly too loud and the crowd too thick. His heart pounding, Cloud pushes his way across the room, breaking through in time to see Sephiroth dip his head and kiss the guy he's with. Cloud stands frozen on the dance floor as he watches them and feels like he's shattering into a thousand pieces.

He watches as Sephiroth pulls back, laughing as his eyes sweep the room and lands on him. Their eyes lock and Sephiroth seems to sober, licking his lips unconsciously before he leans over and whispers something into his companions ear then lets him go.

Cloud feels the room start to spin as Sephiroth starts walking towards him. Before he can prepare himself Sephiroth's standing before him, six feet tall, silver hair a technicolor halo all around him. He looks mussed up and half naked while his glowing green cat's eyes stare down at him, soberly with all the dignity and control of The General. But Cloud's distracted by how Sephiroth's chest and stomach shine with sweat from the heat of the club. How strands of his hair stick to his skin and a bead of sweat slides down his cheek, across his jaw line and drops down to dampen his shirt.

When he starts talking, his lips slightly reddened and his cheeks flushed, Sephiroth's tone is official and polite. Telling Cloud of his regret at the final decision. Encouraging him to reapply next year. That he has potential. Not to give up...

But the words merely wash over Cloud like cold water. Standing this close, Cloud can smell his cologne and beneath that the hot smell of his skin.

It had only been a one time thing, just once. A stolen moment during a drunken night, much like this one but Cloud remembers what Sephiroth looks like naked. He remembers what his skin smells like and how he tastes. He remembers the sounds he'd made when he'd come and how he'd held him close afterward shivering, his face buried in Cloud's hair, hot breathe panting into his ear.

...and with a pat on the shoulder, Sephiroth turns around and he's gone. Cloud watches him go and feels broken and lost and alone. For the first time since coming to Midgar he realizes just how far from home he really is. His misses his room and his bed and his mom.

He's still standing there when Zack finds him.

"What is it?" Zack asks him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Though Zack is drunk off his feet, his concern hits him like a fist. Cloud feels like he might start crying any moment, in the club with the ravers and the punks and with Zack watching and he can't let that happen. He just can't.

"I'm fine." He says as he stumbles for the door, his blood boiling and his stomach in ropes

He just has to see him-

As he walks under the streetlights he's too drunk to notice that every ones staring at him but

He just has to see him-

He doesn't care what he looks like, the world is falling down around him and

He just has to see him

Though he knows that seeing him will only break him in two.

.

.

.

If you like this please review and I'll write more :)

If you haven't yet you must listen to the song that this is based on .com/watch?v=E2YnDlEMXiU Awesome song by an awesome band.

Inspiration number two is the song fic Creepin' Up On You by Yoshimara(slavetosuicide) which is in my favorites if you want to read it which you should :)


End file.
